


My Ladybug

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Kiss Reveal, Minor Luka Couffaine/Nora Césaire, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post Episode: s01e25 Antibug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Marinette spends a night with Chloé as Ladybug and ends up kissing her. Marinette is unsure of how to handle this so she seeks advice from Alya (doing her best not to tell her she's Ladybug), who is shocked at the idea of her best friend falling for their worst arch-nemesis. When she sees it's true, she discovers that she doesn't know her friend as well as she thought and she faces her own set of demons.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	My Ladybug

The first thing Marinette did when she de-transformed in her room was fall on her bed and scream in her pillow. Once she released it, her face was rosy red, showing clear signs of being flustered. “Tikki, what do I do?! I should’ve been honest with Chloé!”

“Marinette, it’s okay. But ask yourself, do you really love her?”

“NO?! YES?! I DON’T KNOW!” The designer buried her face in her hands. “I didn’t think I would end up enjoying spending time with her.” But so she did, was this how fast it could happen? Did she fall in love with the Bourgeois? “Oh, I don’t wanna break her heart Tikki. But what if I don’t have those feelings about her?”

“Then be true to yourself!”

The next day as the school period ended, Marinette met Alya at their lockers. The first thing the reporter noticed was her friend’s nervous breathing.

“Girl, are you feeling okay?” She wasn’t sure if Alya was the right person to go to this. She knew the blogger meant well, but she was a little too invested in her friend’s love life for her own good. Then again, she would at least have a possible solution which is more than what she had right now.

“Oh yeah, fine!” The pigtailed girl screamed, unaware of her tone. The blogger covered her ears and scowled at her friend.

“Sorry,” she uttered.

“Okay, girl is something bugging you? You know you can tell me? Is it that brat Chloé?”

“Err… well... you’re… kind of right.”

“Figured, I’m gonna teach her a lesson.”

“NO!” Marinette yelled. “It’s not that! It’s... different.”

“Different? What do you mean?”

“Uh… well… how do I explain this? Can you keep a secret Alya?”

“Secret? You taught her a lesson?”

“No! We... we kissed!” Marinette stuttered. Alya’s jaw just about dropped.

“You what?!”

“We… we… had a sleepover.”

“Sleepover? What sleepover?!” Marinette began mumbling nervously, tripping over her own words. Alya put her hands up. “Okay girl, rewind. When and how did this happen?”

Marinette took a deep breath and began her story…

“Okay so I had just gotten done fixing Chloé’s Ladybug outfit for her right?”

“I’m listening girl.”  
___

Marinette examined the suit with a hint of satisfaction. “My best work if I may say so myself.” Chloé roughly pulled the suit from the pigtailed girl’s hands.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Dupain-Cheng, I still hate you.”

“Sure, I fix your suit and you still hate me,” Marinette groaned. “You know maybe next time I won’t be so charitable, I don’t have to do this you know?”

“I’m not sure my daddy would like you turning me away.”

“What are you gonna do, have me arrested? Banished? Killed even? I can’t fix it if I’m any of those things can I?” Chloé snorted, Marinette was definitely good at calling her bluffs. She had to admit that, never out loud of course.

“Fine, th-th-thank-s-s-s,” the blonde hissed, struggling to say the word through her forced smile. Her mouth began twitching, along with her eye. Marinette smiled her usual cheerful smile, there was that sugary sweetness again.

“You’re welcome, Chloé.”

She never understood why seeing that smile made her feel dizzy inside. Gazing upon those soft lips and rosy red cheeks… clearly whatever spell she had the Bourgeois under it couldn’t have been good. That face was phony and she knew it, there was no way a face like that could ever exist.

“Whatever,” she huffed, flipping her ponytail in that usual arrogant way and beginning to walk out. “Actually,” she stopped, turning to the girl. Her scowl, turning into a rather scary smile. Her eyebrows were still furrowed, but her smile looked a lot more genuine. She held up the outfit to Marinette, liking the idea of what she saw.

Could she have found out Marinette is Ladybug?! “Chloé, please whatever you’re thinking I can tell you I’m not--”

“What are you babbling about? I just wanted you to try it on stupid.” The pigtailed girl cocked her head.

“Try it on? Why?”

“Because I said so.” Marinette folded her arms, her sugary smile turning into a sugary… scowl?

“Well, you’re not getting me into it with that attitude.”

Chloé felt her heart begin to race, that old familiar rush whenever the pigtailed girl was angry or even irritated. It took every muscle in her face to stifle her smile she would often get once she got her rival’s attention.

“Then I’ll put it on you myself!”

“I’d like to see you try it!” Of course that failed when Chloé’s attempt to seize her saw Marinette sidestep the blonde, causing her to trip when she lunged at her. Chloé pinched her forehead in pain, having landed flat on her face. She looked up at the irritated fashion designer. How did she do that?

“So are you going to ask me nicely or do I get to send you to the ground more than once?”

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Chloé yelled.

“Okay,” Marinette shrugged. Chloé charged at her once more, this time Marinette didn’t even bother to move, Chloé successfully pinned the dark-haired girl by the shoulders, and placed her face mere inches from her. Her posture was awkward, her posterior up in the air like a cat ready to strike, it was improper form for keeping someone on the ground.

“I have you down, what are you gonna do now?”

“A bit top heavy, eh Chloé?” And with one swift motion the designer’s feet pushed against Chloé’s stomach, the blonde was flipped over on her back, her rival now pinning her in a seated position. Her hands were holding the blonde wrists. “Little tip, if you’re gonna pin someone you probably shouldn’t have your butt in the air like that.” Marinette dismounted her rival and pulled her up to her feet. “I can do this all day, Chloé.”

Where did she learn to do all that? The blonde glared at her, clearly force wasn’t going to work and she could see through her bluffs. She knew the only way she was going to get her to cooperate was to ask nicely.

“Please try it on!” She yelled. Marinette let out her usual giggle.

“That’s as good as it’s going to get isn’t it?” The irate blonde sighed a deep sigh.

“Fine, please try on the costume?”

“And?”

“And I guess I’m sorry for trying to force it on you? Hey, wait a minute now you’re just moving the goalposts! I thought I only had to apologize for being mean!” Marinette laughed and proceeded to change into the costume. Chloé just about screamed seeing Marinette begin to undress. “Wait, you’re just gonna strip in front of me?! You’re shameless, utterly shameless!”

“Oh hush, you’ve already seen me naked,” the pigtailed girl snarked as she removed all her clothes, underwear included.

“No I haven’t! I never use the locker room!” Marinette stuck her tongue out at the flustered blonde.

“Well now you have.” Chloé crinkled her crimson red face, much to Marinette’s amusement. “If you don’t like it, you can look away.” 

“No, I’ll look if I want to!”

She slid on the Ladybug outfit and donned the mask.

“How do I look?”

Chloé couldn’t believe what she was looking at, Marinette definitely looked enough like Ladybug to almost be the real deal. Could she be? No, it was impossible! She didn’t want to admit it, she had the look down perfectly. As per her fashion code she swallowed her pride… most of it at least.

“Hmph! You actually look presentable… for once.”

“Oh come on, what’s wrong with the way I usually dress?”

___

“So wait, you got naked in front of Chloé and turned her gay?” Alya asked.

“No! I didn’t turn--,” the pigtailed girl facepalmed. “That’s not even how it works!”

Alya was taken aback by this reaction, that was how it worked wasn’t it? Was there something she was missing? “Sorry though, anyway you try on her outfit, then what?”

“Well, I tell her…”

___

“You know, maybe I just might send you a little present tonight.”

“Oh please, I don’t need your sugary sweetness. It’s poison!”

“Not even if I were to ask Ladybug to visit you?”

“Yo-you’re lying!”

“Try me. Tonight as 8 she’ll meet you.”

“You better not be lying!”

“Oh, I’m not.”

“Good, because I want you to know I hate you!” She yelled before clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes like butterfly wings. “But I looooooove Ladybug,” her tone now romanced. Marinette didn’t know what was more bipolar, her tone or the irony of her hate and love.

___

“Dang girl, when did you get so bold?” She leaned into Alya’s ear.

“I learned from the best,” she whispered. Alya giggled at this.

“So then the sleepover happens and you kiss her?”

___

Chloé stood upon her balcony, she was itching to see if Marinette’s promise would come true. 7:58 was the time on the clock, no Ladybug. She stomped her foot, feeling duped. Of course it was too good to be true. As she stormed in, thinking of a million ways to get Marinette back for her cruel trick, a red, polka-dotted girl landed in front of her. It was definitely Ladybug alright.

“Hi Chloé, so you’re Marinette’s friend?”

“Friend?! Please, she’s my rival! Of course now that you’re here she’s going to expect me to do something nice for her!”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Chloé. You don’t think you can?” Chloé huffed at the heroine’s doubts.

“Of course I can, but she doesn’t deserve it!”

“Why? She’s a nice girl.”

“And she gets everything I should have! I should be the one with friends! My family should love me for me and not for being some trophy!” Ladybug’s expression was sullen, after hearing something like that, no wonder Chloé was so angry all the time. “I tried being nice and neither of my parents loved me.” She pulled out a locket from her pocket and opened it, it was a picture of her mother.

Ladybug placed her hand on her fan’s shoulder. “Chloé, I… didn’t know.”

“If I were to make friends, they’d just leave me too! Dupain-Cheng would never stick around!” Her yelling quickly became sobbing. “I hate her… but I love her! And I can’t love her so I hate her!” The blonde sat on her bed and curled into a ball.

“Chloé…” Ladybug sat down next to her. She noticed the blonde’s video game collection. “Maybe we could go a round with this?” She then looked over at her manga collection. “Or read a chapter of this?”

“Face it, you’re only here because Marinette told you to come.”

Ladybug took a breath. “True, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hang out. I mean I am a superhero, I’m a busy girl.” Chloé began to tear up again, her thoughts were on her parents. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t make time,” Ladybug assured her, placing her hand on her shoulder once more. Chloé wiped her eyes and decided to make the best of the time Ladybug did have for her. The two talked, played some video games and even read a few manga chapters. It was the happiest Ladybug had seen her ever. It wasn’t her usual bitter smile or even a sour one, it was genuine happiness, and it was beautiful. Chloé stared at the heroine, who stared back. 

“I always thought you looked cute in that outfit.” Ladybug’s face was as red as said outfit just hearing that.

“Well um… your… hair is as blonde as your cardigan?” Chloé giggled at that remark and grabbed the heroine’s hands with her own.

“Don’t go, please?” Ladybug looked outside.

“I wish I could stay… but I have a duty to this city--” And right then and there, the blonde leaned in and kissed the heroine on her lips, Ladybug’s heart just about exploded. Once the kiss broke, she stared at the blonde, who had a tearful smile.

“I know Ladybug, but I will always love you,” her voice cracked. In a haste Ladybug left the room, hoping it would quell the butterflies in her stomach. Leaping from building to building, she leaped from building to building as fast as she could until she landed on her balcony, detransforming in her room and falling on her bed...

___

Which brought the pigtailed girl to where she is now, talking to a hysterically laughing  
Alya, who just about fell over hearing the whole story. Once she regained her composure she patted her friend on the back. “You… are evil!” She cackled. “Totally evil, I love you girl!”

“What can I say? Sometimes good girls go bad,” Marinette shrugged.

“Too bad you gotta break her heart now.” Suddenly Marinette’s earlier fear came crawling back to her and she grabbed Alya’s shoulders.

“That’s the problem! I don’t want to break her heart! You gotta help me!” The reporter gently removed her panicking friend’s hands and pulled out her notebook.

“Calm down girl, I gotcha covered,” she said, placing her pencil on the pad. “Okay, question one: are you in love with Chloé?”

“Yes? No? I think? Can I come back to that?” Alya nodded.

“Question two: how did you feel when you kissed her?”

“I don’t know, it was quick! It didn’t mean anything, it was an accident! I mean I felt that feeling I usually feel when I’m around Adrien, but that could’ve been the heat of the moment!”

“Girl, seriously chill. Anyway question three: “If Chloé were to show up right now, how would you feel… scratch that I’m about to receive the answer to that question.”

“What are you talking about?” Alya motioned Marinette to look behind her and there was Chloé, looking as grumpy as ever. Marinette’s cheeks were reddening just at the sight of her, her heart racing once more and her stomach felt as if she swallowed an akuma.

“Hmph, it would seem she did show up. I guess I should thank you.”

“Uhh… well… I…” the pigtailed girl stammered. Without thinking she suddenly leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips. Chloé raised her hands to push away, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around the pigtailed girl, kissing her back. Alya didn’t have any words, it was true… Marinette was definitely in love with Chloé. That passionate face and her body language was irrefutable. She had hoped she wasn’t, but what her eyes saw destroyed those hopes.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, but for Alya it was as if her life with Marinette was flashing before her eyes. This was definitely awkward, her best friend smitten with their biggest arch-nemesis. She just couldn’t get the words out, her whole world practically changed in front of her with that one kiss.

The two parted their lips from one another, Chloé was speechless, while Marinette sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

“Sorry.” Marinette smiled nervously, that was the only word she could think to say.

A thought popped in Chloé’s head. The way Marinette kissed her... it felt familiar. “It would appear you are good at something after all,” she calmly huffed, lacking her usual snideness. Her tone was clearly that of someone who was romanced.

Marinette ran to class, still questioning why she did that. “See you two in class!” She yelled. Chloé turned to a flabbergasted Alya.

“What was that?”

“What do you mean what was that? What did you do last night?!” Chloé’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Last night? I was with Ladybug!”

“But you were with Marinette yesterday weren’t you?”

“Yester-day! D-A-Y! Not yester-night idiot!”

“But she mentioned a sleepover, and you ended up turning her into a lesbian!” Chloé angrily pinned Alya against the lockers.

“That’s not how it works!” She yelled, clearly offended. Alya removed the blonde’s hands, which were gripping the bespectacled girl’s shirt.

“Then how does it work? Marinette doesn’t like girls that way! That’s impossible, wouldn’t she have made a move on me if she did?!” Chloé snickered, putting the pieces together. Of course she would be the one to bring Ladybug to her, of course their kissing was identical. Marinette and Ladybug were one in the same!

“Clearly you don’t know her as well as I do,” she snarked, and with a flip of her ponytail she grabbed her books from her locker and went to class. Alya didn’t know how to reply, still reeling in from this new development.

Class was quiet. Marinette, Alya and Chloé were all quiet throughout the lessons. No one really noticed, usually they’d be the loudest, but today was different. Chloé glanced up at the pigtailed girl, trying to wrap her head around her feelings. Marinette felt guilty, she felt like she was deceiving Chloé and nothing good would come of it. Alya was just plain uncertain of what she saw, it couldn’t have been true.

Once the reporter got home she noticed Nora with… Luka? “Hey sis,” the wrestler greeted. Luka simply waved to Alya.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh hey, I was doing a gig at her wrestling match and thought we’d grab a drink.”

“At my house?!” Nora noticed her sister’s agitated tone.

“Will you chill out, what’s got you all worked up?” Alya sat at the family table and buried her face in her hands.

“Nothing, I just had a bad day.” Nora sat in the chair adjacent to her sister.

“Wanna talk about it? Maybe I can help.”

Alya took a breath, her whole world was spinning right now. But she did her best to keep her agitation in check. “Okay, so Marinette’s dating Chloé.”

“What?” Nora cackled. Luka smiled hearing this, happy for his friend.

“Awesome,” he said calmly.

“That’s why you’re upset sis? I mean I know Chloé’s a jerk and all, but what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is when did Marinette suddenly decide she likes girls? Let alone Chloé out of all of them? She had to have turned her gay somehow!” Nora laughed again.

“I think you need a fact check, sis.” Alya cocked her head in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

“People don’t ‘choose’ to be gay or ‘turn’ gay.” Alya’s agitation began to increase once more.

“No, No! That’s impossible, Marinette was smitten with Adrien! And didn’t she have the hots for you too?” Luka joined the sisters at the table.

“Alya, she didn’t turn Marinette into a lesbian, I don’t know if she exclusively likes girls, but I’m thinking she’s found out.”

“But I’ve known her for… only a few… months.” The reality set upon her, she really didn’t know Marinette as well as she thought she did. “She could have told me,” she uttered.

“You actually thought she turned your friend into a lesbian? Sis, I love you but you need to stop jumping to conclusions. People discover these things as they grow up, mom should’ve taught you that.”

“Well, mom’s usually busy with work,” Alya spat defensively. Nora simply laughed this off.

“Well, that’s what your big sis is here for,” Nora assured her. “Being a lesbian, bi, gay… it’s something you discover about yourself overtime, and there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Alya took another deep sigh. “But wouldn’t she have been into me at some point?” Luka shrugged hearing this, whilst Nora snorted once more.

“Gay people are still people sis, they’re not going to be attracted to every person of the same sex they see.” Realizing she was wrong, Alya sighed once more.

“Sorry Nora...”

“Oh it’s fine sis, you’ve always been the ambitious one. Always going for the prize, but winging it. Like when you were playing reporter and tried to interview me and my opponent mid-fight… and almost got squashed!” Nora cackled.

“I was 8!” Alya cackled back.

“Or when you thought the twins stole the car keys so you trashed their room without realizing they were in your pocket all along?”

“Okay, okay I get it sis. So what should I do now?”

“Maybe talk to Marinette? Tell her you’re cool with her and Chloé dating?”

“They’re not dating, at least I don’t think they are.”

“Well whatever they’re doing, I still think you should talk to Marinette. I mean, she’s still your friend right?” Alya nodded.

“Yeah she is, it’s just… I didn’t think it would be Chloé. I thought she hated her. That’s how we became friends.”

Luka nodded silently while Nora again laughed, clearly she was eating up every moment of this. “You can hate someone and still think they’re attractive, you know? Just ask half my opponents.”

“Thanks sis, I needed this.”

“Someone’s gotta keep your butt out of trouble.” Alya rolled her eyes, she knew she could be 30 and Nora would still look at her as her kid sister.

___

Marinette meanwhile, could no longer handle lying to Chloé. She walked to the blonde’s suite and hesitantly knocked on the door. Her legs were shaking and her index fingers were pressed together in front of her face. Chloé opened the door and laughed at the nervous pigtailed girl.

“What do you want?”

“Well… Chloé… I need to tell you something… the truth.” Before she knew it, Marinette was yanked into the suite with the door slamming shut behind her. Chloé sat on her bed, cross legged.

“Tell it, and then I’ll tell you my little secret.”

Marinette took a deep breath. 

“I’m… I’m--”

“Ladybug,” Chloé finished. “I know.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “What?! But how did you?! When did you?!”

“When you kissed me, it was the exact same as Ladybug’s.” Marinette could’ve sworn her heart leapt out of her chest hearing that.

“I’m sorry, Chloé!” She shouted nervously.

“Why? Of course you’d want to kiss me.” And there went that trademark arrogant flip of the ponytail. “Who wouldn’t?”

“I-I just didn’t want to play with your feelings, that’s all…”

“Play with them? Please Marinette if any I’ve been playing with my own. For the longest time I wished you’d fall in love with me, I just never thought it actually would happen.”

“So wait, you’re a jerk to me because you want me to fall in love with you?”

“No, I’m the way I am because what does being nice get you? Nothing! Besides, you probably came here to dump me anyway. If you’re gonna do it, save the speech and get on with it.”

“Dump you? We were never dating.”

Chloé took interest in that remark. “Then why are you here?”

“I came here to tell you I might be in love with you… then you found out I was Ladybug and…” Marinette’s voice began to crack. “I… I don’t know.”

Chloé fell silent, recalling the two kisses. The thought of Marinette’s soft, sweet lips on her own made her heart tremble as if there was an earthquake in her chest. She wanted this, it was crystal clear, but did Marinette want it?

“Kiss me again,” she demanded. She noticed Marinette’s eyes widen and that was just about all the confirmation she needed. “Or don’t, what do I ca--” And of course Marinette silenced the blonde with some more lip action.

____

The next day at school Alya saw Marinette and Chloé walking in, hand in hand. She took a deep breath and approached them.

“Hey girl, you got a minute?”

Marinette looked at her friend and nodded. “Babe, can I have a minute? I’ll catch up.”

“Whatever sweetheart, go ahead,” she huffed before kissing her on the cheek and walking to her locker. Alya took a breath and looked her friend in the eye.

“About yesterday, I’m sorry.” Marinette cocked a brow. “I didn’t mean to say what I said, it’s just… I didn’t think you’d like girls and… well… I shouldn’t have said she turned you gay.” Marinette gave her a playful smack on the butt, causing the reporter to laugh, slightly in pain.

“There, now I forgive you.” The two girls hugged, Alya rubbed her butt some more, even with her larger posterior Marinette’s slaps really stung, no doubt it’d leave a handprint.

“Marinette, there’s something else…”

“Go on,” the designer said, her curiosity rising.

“I think I took our friendship for granted, I also think I was jealous of Chloé for winning you over because I’m your friend and... I don’t know, I… I think I might be in love with you too!” Marinette’s jaw dropped, she never thought of Alya as more than a friend, but hearing this was news to her.

“Alya, I--”

“I know, you made a commitment to Chloé and--” Marinette slapped her friend’s other buttcheek and Alya recoiled from the sting. It would seem Marinette’s left hand is as proficient at leaving a sting as her right is. Both cheeks would have handprints definitely.

“We need to talk to Chloé,” Marinette insisted, and Alya went off to do so, once she told the Bourgeois girl the whole story, Chloé responded in the only way Chloé ever would.

“If you think I’m ever going to share Marinette with you, you’re dead wrong!” Alya’s heart sank, she prepared to walk away, but she was met with Chloé drumming her buttcheeks. Her slaps weren’t as hard as Marinette’s but they were definitely still hard. “Instead, you both will be sharing me!”

Alya turned to Marinette. “Did Chloé just give the green light for us to all be girlfriends?”

“In a way only Chloé would,” Marinette replied.

Chloé giggled happily and pulled both her girlfriends in for a hug. “I knew you’d fall for me too, Alya Césaire!” She whispered into the reporter’s ear.

“Technically, I fell for Marinette.” Chloé turned away with a faux pout, which left her wide open for Alya to slap the blonde’s butt back. “But, I think we can make this work.”

Marinette giggled at this, but the two girls turned to her and both delivered their own butt slaps on the designer. Of course this inclined Marinette to slap both their butts back. Once they got it out of their system they went to class. Marinette kissed both her girlfriends on the lips one more time, knowing what was coming next.

“Sloppy seconds,” Chloé snarked, acknowledging that Marinette kissed the blonde first. Before she could respond the blonde gave Alya a kiss of her own. “From her and from me,” she finished.

And the three girls made it to class, hand in hand. Happy to have each other despite their past differences.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
